


When You're Sick

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: But to also talk shit because Felix can't say anything back, Felix has been sick for the past week and then loses his voice, Felix is a lil insecure about himself, Idk why I'm uploading this since it's not the best, M/M, So Locus takes this opportunity to not only take care of him, Something stupid btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt





	

            Felix went to sleep just fine, well as fine as one can be while sick, but when he woke up, he couldn’t speak. He tried calling for Locus, so he wouldn’t have to get out of bed, but when he tried, nothing but a little squeak came out. This is not going to be a good day at all.

            Felix gets out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom. Maybe water will help? Nope. Not at all, but he tries anyway. He sighs and gives up, going out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and into the living room area. He sees Locus in the kitchen. He shuffles over to the kitchen and sits on one of the stools across from Locus.

 “You should be in bed.” Locus doesn’t even look up from what he’s making. Felix tries to talk again, but more squeaks come out. He quickly stops trying to talk when that happens. It’s a little embarrassing for him. “What?” Locus finally looks at him. Felix tries one more time to speak then crosses his arms when he can’t. He wants to speak.

 “So you can’t talk?” Felix shakes his head. Locus smiles and turns back to his cooking. Malt-O-Meal for Felix. A small stack of pancakes for Locus. Locus looks at Felix and suppresses a chuckle.

 “You know you’re an expressive little shit, right?” Locus is going to have so much fun with this. Felix glares at Locus, knowing where this is going. He’s only doing it because Felix can’t say anything back. He could write down his comebacks, but by then, Locus is already on to the next one.

 “I can tell what you’re thinking. You’re that expressive.” Locus notices that Felix tenses up a little. His face scrunches slightly as he silently mocks Locus. “You think I can’t tell.” That makes Felix stop. It’s almost a little scary how well Locus can read Felix.

 “Go back to bed. I’ll bring your breakfast to you when it’s ready.” Felix sighs and listens. He gets off the stool and slowly makes his way back to the bedroom.

 

            Locus brings in Felix’s breakfast and a few pills. He holds out his hand, waiting for Felix to do the same. When he does, he gives him the pills. Felix makes a disgusting face. He doesn’t want to take them.

 “Grow up and take your meds, you big baby.” Locus hands him his water cup. Felix scowls at Locus before taking the cup and taking the meds. Locus takes the cup and sets it on the nightstand, then hands the bowl of Malt-O-Meal to Felix. Felix looks at the bowl and sighs to himself.

 “Eat up, little child.” Locus pats Felix’s head, making him move away and look at Locus with his “I’ll fucking kill you” eyes. Locus just laughs to himself and leaves the room.

            Felix slowly eats his food, pouting to himself. He doesn’t like not being able to speak and the fact that Locus is taking advantage of that, isn’t great to him. When he finishes, he puts the bowl on the nightstand and lays down completely. If he can’t talk then he’s not going to stay awake. No reason to. Except his body isn’t letting him sleep. Locus comes in for a second to take the bowl to the kitchen. He comes back into the bedroom and sits next to Felix.

            Felix turns to look at Locus. Locus puts his hand on Felix’s forehead. “You’re not as warm as you were yesterday.” Felix takes Locus’s hand and holds it. “And you call me a sap.” Locus is referring to the look in Felix’s eyes that show a little bit of love in them. Felix digs his nails into Locus’s palm, making him retract his hand quickly. “You belong in the trash you weasel.” He gets up and leaves the room. Felix frowns. He’s left alone again.

            The one thing that is bothering Felix, other than the fact that he can’t speak, is that he can’t really tell if Locus is joking or actually feels this way when he’s making fun of him. Like he knows Locus wouldn’t be saying this shit if he could talk. So is it real or just for fun? He can’t let Locus know he feels this way about himself, really. It’ll be okay. Just have to wait till his voice decides to come back and maybe if his throat would stop hurting. That’d be nice.

 

            The next day, Felix wakes up to Locus lying next to him. It’s nice, but he gets up and goes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He turns on the shower and decides to just give it a try. His throat doesn’t hurt, so maybe his voice is back.

 “Hello… Ah! I can speak!” He smiles and hops in the shower. Today he can talk back. He never wants to go through not being able to speak again. That shit is the absolute worse. Worse than being shot in the leg and not being able to walk on it for a week or so.

            He gets out of the bathroom to find Locus had just gotten out of bed. Locus puts his hand on Felix’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm at all.” Felix had realized that he felt better than he did the entire past week. Felix nods. “What, still can’t speak?”

 “Oh I can speak.”

            Locus could never admit that he missed the sound of Felix’s voice. Even if it was just for one day. Even if the entire week he kept complaining about how horrible he felt. “Good.”

 “Now, do you want to keep calling me shit like you did all day yesterday, or do you actually want to be nice to me?”

 “Neither.”


End file.
